


Forgetfulness and Forgiveness

by FullSunHyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Makeup, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSunHyuckie/pseuds/FullSunHyuckie
Summary: Jeno plans a dinner for Jaemin, Renjun and his anniversary. It doesn't go as planned.





	Forgetfulness and Forgiveness

To say that Lee Jeno was happy beyond belief would be a complete and utter understatement. He’s over the moon.

 

When Jeno moved to a new high school at the beginning of last year, he’d been positively terrified. Jeno isn’t the most outgoing and talkative person, so he was really nervous. But by the end of the first day, he’d made two friends named Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun. And within that first week, Jaemin and Renjun made Jeno their boyfriend.

 

Now a year later, Jeno was fretting over their upcoming anniversary. Jaemin and Renjun’s personal anniversary isn’t for another few weeks, but Jeno wants to do something special for the three of their’s anniversary. Over the week before, Jeno had been talking to his boyfriends, seeing if they had any plans. He didn’t specifically mention the anniversary, he didn’t want to seem impatient. They just brushed him off, but Jeno didn’t really mind. He knew they were busy.

 

Jeno, who was lying face down on his bed, was dangerously deep in thought. He groans, dragging himself out of bed. He knew he had to plan something since he was pretty sure neither Jaemin nor Renjun were coming up with something. So who did he go to? His best friend, Mark, who only lived a block and a half away.

 

He trudges down the street, and when he gets to the other’s house, he doesn’t even bother knocking and opens the front door. He’s immediately greeted by Mark’s mom.

 

“Hi, Jeno! Mark is upstairs, just head right on up. If you want something to eat, just come back downstairs. I finished baking cookies!” Mark’s mom says with a warm smile and Jeno can’t help but smile back.

 

Jeno waves his hand at her, halfway up the staircase. “I think I’ll be good, but thank you so much for the offer, Mrs. Lee!” Jeno thanks, before heading up the rest of the stairs. Jeno doesn’t bother knocking when he reaches Mark’s room, but when he opens the door, he wishes he knocked.

 

He’s immediately welcomed by not only Mark but his boyfriend Donghyuck as well. Now Jeno doesn’t have a problem with Mark and Donghyuck, but he does have a problem walking in on Donghyuck straddling Mark’s lap and hungrily attacking the other’s lip with his own. The two of them are so engrossed in each other, they don’t realize the third person in the room.

 

Jeno awkwardly clears his throat.

 

Upon the sounds, Donghyuck jumps off Mark faster than Jeno would think possible. Mark just glares at Jeno angrily for breaking up the kiss.

 

“What the fuck, Jeno? There’s a thing called knocking!” Mark exclaims with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Jeno can only roll his eyes. “Knocking is overrated, besides I really need your help. Donghyuck’s too, I guess. Also, its good to see you Donghyuck-ah” Jeno addresses the beet red male with a cheeky grin.

 

Mark frowns and gets out of his bed, stomping over to the door and swinging it open. “No. I want to kiss my boyfriend, which I was doing before you so kindly interrupted. Come back later,” Mark scowls.

 

Jeno looks up at Mark, jutting his lower lip out and widening his eyes. Immediately, Mark’s scowl melts into a conceding frown. He can’t resist Jeno’s pout, no one can. “Fine. But you owe me, Lee Jeno. Do you understand?”

 

Jeno nods his head quickly as Mark moves to go sit back down on the bed, Donghyuck, and Jeno following. “So what do you need help with?” Donghyuck asks with a small tilt of his head.

 

“So it’s Jaemin, Renjun and mine’s anniversary in a week-” Donghyuck and Mark nod their heads understandingly, “-and I have nothing planned.”

 

Mark and Donghyuck’s jaws drop.

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

“You really have nothing and there’s only a week?”

 

Jeno nods his head with a frown. Mark groans. “I say this with the utmost love for my friend, but you are a complete idiot.” Mark lightly whacks the back of Jeno’s head with his hand, to which Jeno just rubs the back of his head with a grimace.

 

“Yeah, I know. Do you have any ideas or not?” Jeno moans dejectedly.

 

“It’s your lucky day because I do!” Jeno’s face lights up. “Take them to that nice sushi restaurant down on Mainstreet, ask for a back room. It’s super romantic and Jaemin and Renjun will absolutely love it,” Mark tells him.

 

Jeno grins widely. “That is perfect! Thank you so much, Mark!” Jeno exclaims, giving both Mark and Donghyuck a hug before rushing out of the room and down the stairs. Before leaving the house he shouts “Bye Mrs. Lee!”

 

As soon as Jeno gets home, he calls the sushi restaurant and makes a reservation for 3 for one of their private rooms.

 

 

**Jen Jen ( 5:32 pm ):**

I planned a date for next week Friday

It’s at the sushi restaurant on Mainstreet!

 

**Injunnie ( 5:34 pm ):**

can’t wait jeno!

 

**Nana ( 5:35 pm ):**

sounds like fun!

 

 

Jeno smiles happily at their responses. He doesn’t feel the need to mention that it's their anniversary, they should know that. Right?

 

The week flies by and soon enough, Jeno is frantically getting ready an hour and a half before their anniversary dinner. Jeno had consulted none other than Mark and Donghyuck on what he should wear.

 

The final product was a pair of nice skinny black jeans, a white button-down shirt with a black leather jacket over top. Jeno wore a pair of simple black converse on his feet and his hair was neatly combed.

 

Much to Mark’s disbelief, Donghyuck told Jeno that he looked ‘super hot’ and ‘would totally smash if he didn’t have a boyfriend’.

 

That gave Jeno some confidence. He even went as far to put a bit of makeup on. Nothing too extreme, just some foundation, light eyeshadow, and some black eyeliner.

 

He leaves his house, feeling completely prepared for the dinner date. Jeno arrives at the restaurant a few minutes early, and a waitress happily takes him to the private room where Jeno patiently waits.

 

10 minutes…

 

15 minutes…

 

30 minutes…

 

Jeno decides to shoot them a quick text, maybe they got caught up in something and they’re on their way.

 

 

**Jen Jen ( 6:33 pm ):**

where r u guys? u guys good?

 

 

Jeno doesn’t get a response.

 

40 minutes…

 

An hour…

 

An hour and a half…

 

 

**Jen Jen ( 7:30 pm ):**

c’mon guys, this isn’t funny

the waitress is giving me pity appetizers

r u guys alright?

 

**Jen Jen ( 7:40 pm ):**

what’s going on?

jaemin?

injunnie?

did I do something wrong?

 

 

After waiting for his boyfriends for close to two hours, Jeno gives up with a heavy heart. He apologizes profusely to the waitress for taking up a table and she apologizes to him for being stood up.

 

Jeno trecks home, his feet shuffling on the ground. Jeno could feel the tears rising to his eyes. He had no words to describe how he felt. Did he do something to Jaemin or Renjun? Are they mad at him? What’s going on?

 

As he’s passing by Jaemin’s house, something catches his eye. Bright lights on inside Jaemin’s house. The thing is, Jaemin’s parents were out of town. And if the lights are on, that means Jaemin has to be home. Both sadness and anger overwhelm Jeno and he feels himself trudging up the driveway and to the front door.

 

Now that he’s closer, he can hear the sound of faint jazz music coming from inside the building. Now Jeno knows Jaemin is most definitely home; jazz music is his favorite. Without a second thought, Jeno opens the door.

 

He doesn’t expect to hear two voices talking from further inside the house. One of the voices in Jaemin. And the other is Renjun. Jeno shakes, but Jeno doesn’t really know what it’s from. He storms into the room, finding Jaemin and Renjun swaying in the middle of the room, Jaemin’s hands on Renjun’s delicate waist.

 

Jaemin’s face brightens when he sees Jeno and Renjun waves him over to join them as if nothing’s wrong. That both pisses Jeno off and makes him even more depressed than before. They’re acting like they didn’t just leave Jeno hopelessly waiting alone for them at a restaurant.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you two? I can’t believe you! How could you!” Jeno exclaims, the tears he’s been holding back for so long threatening to overflow from his eyes.

 

Jaemin’s brow furrows and Renjun tilts his head, both of them confused at the outburst. “What’re you talking about, Jeno?” Jaemin asks, talking a few steps towards Jeno, reaching out for his hand.

 

Jeno just swats it away and Jaemin’s face falls.

 

Jeno scowls at them, taking a few steps away from the pair. “Is this some kind of a sick joke? Honestly, what did I ever do to deserve this? What did I do to you that you felt the need to make me feel this shitty? I thought you cared about me!” Jeno shouts, feeling hot, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. Jeno can see Renjun’s bottom lip quivering, but he couldn’t care less.

 

“W-what’re you talking about, Jeno-ah?” Renjun asks quietly, his hands shaking and folded in front of him.

 

Jaemin goes to hold Renjun’s hand comfortingly, which sets Jeno off even more. “Jeno baby, I don’t understand. Of course, we care about you,” Jaemin murmurs softly.

 

Jeno scoffs at them. “Oh? You care about me?” Jeno cries, “Then why was I sitting at a sushi restaurant down on Mainstreet, waiting for close to two hours for you to show up to our date? Huh? I even texted you! But you didn’t bother to respond! And now you have the nerve to act like you had no clue what you were doing!” Jeno spits the words at them, emphasizing how much pain and sorrow he was feeling.

 

Jaemin’s face softens and he walks over to Jeno, moving to hug him. “I’m so sorry, Jeno… Baby, could we reschedule? We completely forgot, we’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Jaemin assures him, but it doesn’t calm Jeno.

 

Jeno scurries away from Jaemin, stepping backward towards the front door. Jaemin and Renjun follow.

 

“This isn’t just something you can reschedule! God, you guys don’t know how long it took for me to actually come up with an idea! I wanted to make this night special, amazing! I couldn’t come up with anything!” Jeno exclaims furiously. Jaemin and Renjun glance at each other nervously, still not completely sure why they can’t just reschedule the date.

 

Jeno throws his hands up in the air, trying to get some of his jittery nerves out. “I went to Mark and Donghyuck who helped me come up with the perfect idea! You have no idea how nervous I was. Mark and Donghyuck had to help me with my outfit because I was at such a loss!” Jeno sobs helplessly but he doesn’t care, “I was so afraid of you not liking what I planned but I never expected you to just not show up!”

 

“But what’s so bad about us rescheduling? I’m so confused…” Renjun mumbles quietly, hugging himself around the waist. He wants Jeno to stop crying, he wants him to smile and be happy. But Renjun doesn’t know how to fix it.

 

At that moment, Jeno comes to the realization that they forgot more than just the dinner. They entirely forgot about the anniversary. With that, Jeno spins on his heels and sprints out the door, leaving Jaemin and Renjun shouting out as they chase after him. But Jeno is both faster than them and has more stamina, so he quickly loses the pair.

 

He doesn’t want to go home. At home, he’d be alone with his thoughts and that isn’t smart.

 

So Jeno goes to someone he can trust: Mark.

 

He throws open the front door to Mark’s house and closes it behind him. He’s not greeted by Mark’s mother; she’s out for dinner with some friends. Jeno runes up the stairs as fast as he can and slams Mark’s bedroom door open. Donghyuck was spending the night and the two of them were cuddled up on the bed.

 

At first, Mark doesn’t realize Jeno was crying. “Um… Jeno? Hi?”

 

Without notice, Jeno collapses to the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest. A strangled sob escapes his lips and Mark doesn’t hesitate to tumble out of bed and rush over to his friend. Donghyuck follows.

 

Jeno feels a pair of arms wrap around him and he turns towards the person, letting his head fall on their shoulder as he cries, grief wracking his body. Mark just holds the younger boy in his arms and Donghyuck rubs small circles on Jeno’s back comfortingly.

 

Jeno rubs his nose, trying to form coherent words to explain the situation to the pair, but all that came out were blubbers.

 

“Hey, ssh. Jeno, don’t focus on talking… okay? Just try to calm down for now,” Mark says softly, squeezing his shoulders lightly. Jeno just nods.

 

After a few more minutes of breathing and trying to control his tears, Jeno pulls away from Mark and wipes under his eyes. “Sorry guys…” Jeno apologizes, heartbreak written all over his face.

 

Mark reaches out to ruffle Jeno’s hair, shaking his head with a small smile. “Don’t apologize, Jeno-ah. Now, do you want to tell us what happened? Is everything alright with Jaemin and Renjun? Did they not like the dinner?”

 

Jeno breathes deeply, holding off tears that threatened to return at Mark’s questions. “They didn’t even show up… I waited for two hours then gave up. But they were at Jaemin’s house, dancing together and having fun. While I was alone and waiting for them… The worst part is, even though they remember the dinner and apologized, they still don’t remember it’s our anniversary. They forgot our anniversary.”

 

“I’m going to murder their asses. Like actually. I’m going to slice their heads off and put them on stakes outside my house because nobody gets to treat my best friend like this and get away with it,” Mark growls, fists clenched at his sides.

 

All of a sudden, Mark’s phone rings, causing Jeno to jump. Mark looks at the caller ID then growls and answers.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” he says into the phone. “It’s none of your business if Jeno is with me………… No, you cannot see him, not after what you did……………. Of course, he hasn’t responded to your texts, he’s been crying to me and Donghyuck…………. Oh, you don’t know why you can’t reschedule? You’re a fucking idiot, Jaemin………… I can talk to you however I want after what you’ve done to Jeno…………. Right. It’s kind of hard to reschedule your 1 year anniversary, isn’t it Jaemin? Have a good fucking night.”

 

Mark hangs up the phone. When Jeno hears Mark say something about text messages, he whips out his phone.

 

 

**Nana ( 8:19 pm ):**

jeno?

baby?

please come back so we can talk.

injunnie and I are so sorry for missing the dinner.

 

**Injunnie ( 8:19 pm ):**

jeno-ah

I’m so sorry

i miss you

 

**Nana ( 8:25 pm ):**

where r u?

you’re not at home

injunnie and I are looking for you

 

**Injunnie ( 8:26 pm ):**

please jeno **…**

i’m so sorry

 

**Injunnie ( 8:34 pm ):**

jeno

i’m so so sorry

i completely forgot it was our anniverary

i feel so horrible

jeno….

 

**Nana ( 8:34 pm ):**

fuck jeno

jeno ohmygod

there are no words for how horrible i feel

jeno i love you so much

where are you

 

 

Jeno reads the texts and he doesn’t know what to feel. It makes him angry all over again as well as sad. But Jeno also wants nothing more than to run to their arms. Jeno sets his phone down on the floor and moves to rest his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, who adjusts to hug Jeno. Mark was pacing the room, trying to calm himself down.

 

The doorbell rings and Mark storms out of the room, knowing exactly who’s at the door. Jeno watches with Donghyuck from the top of the stairs as Mark swings the front door.

 

“Mark, we need to talk to Je-” Jaemin gets cut off by Mark swinging his fist, landing a solid punch to the middle of Jaemin’s face, causing the younger boy to stumble back. Mark draws his fist back to punch him again but Jeno races down the stairs and grabs Marks arm, crying out.

 

“Mark, stop!” Jeno shouts, pushing on his chest to move him away from the door.

 

Mark yanks his arm free from Jeno. “Let me at him! I’m going to hurt him for what he did!” Mark barks, trying to get back to Jaemin, who was clutching his nose in pain.

 

Jeno shakes his head furiously. “Mark. Now you need to calm down. Go upstairs, Donghyuck is waiting for you. Don’t argue with me. Go upstairs or I won’t talk to you for a month,” Jeno demands, stomping his foot and pointing up towards his bedroom.

 

Mark gapes at him incredulously but concedes, sulking as he walks up the stairs. Jeno turns back to the pair standing in the doorway, and Jeno starts to close the door. “I’ll see you guys around…”

 

Jaemin slaps his hand onto the door and forces it open. “No. No, Jeno. We need to talk, now,” Jaemin says before stepping inside the house, Renjun entering after.

 

“Please Jeno,” Renjun adds with a pout.

 

Jeno sighs. “Fine. Fine, just know Mark isn’t going to be happy about it.” Jeno leads them into Mark’s living room and sits down on one of the couches.

 

Jaemin and Renjun kneel in front of them, each taking one of his hands into theirs.

 

Renjun starts, speaking softly. “Jeno, I don’t know where to start. I guess I’ll start with I’m so sorry. You and Jaemin are the two most important people in my life. I would never ever try to hurt you and the fact that I did makes me feel so horrible. Jeno, please. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I feel the exact same way. God, Jeno I love you so much. Baby, we would never purposely forgot our anniversary. If I’m being honest, we thought it was next week. We were working on planning a surprise for you next week Friday,” Jaemin tells him, kissing Jeno’s knuckles.

 

Jeno’s eyes widen and he feels all his anger and sadness melt away. “You were?” Jeno asks hesitantly.

 

Renjun nods quickly. “We were! Jaemin and I forgot about the date tonight because we were working on planning and turned our phones off. I feel so bad. Can you forgive us, Jeno?”

 

“I can’t believe I said all that to you,” Jeno says, realization dawning on him, “I yelled at you… I was so horrible. Oh my god, I can’t believe myself.”

 

“Stop, you were upset and depressed because of us. We’ve already forgotten about it, we’ve already forgiven you. But can you forgive us?” Jaemin asks while rubbing the top of Jeno’s hand with his thumb.

 

Jeno smiles happily, tears brimming his eyes as he nods. Jaemin wipes away the tears before they can fall and Renjun latches on around Jeno’s waist. Jaemin peppers Jeno’s face is delicate kisses.

 

“Can I spend the night at your house, Jaemin?” Jeno asks softly, still feeling emotional as he hugs Renjun back.

 

“Without a doubt. In fact, both of you can,” Jaemin murmurs, petting the top of Jeno’s head. “Tonight will be all about you. I know it can’t make up for it, but Renjun and I will keep planning next week for you, okay Jeno?”

 

Jeno nods grabbing Jaemin’s face and kissing his lips happily, nipping at him softly. He then pulls Renjun up and kisses him just as passionately, letting his tongue brush against Renjun’s lips causing the smaller boy to practically melt in his hands.

 

“I love you both so much. So, so much…” Jeno murmurs happily.

 

While the night didn’t start the best, Jeno couldn’t have been happier with how it ended, with his two favorite people.


End file.
